La Leyenda Olvidada
by Red Knigth
Summary: La historia de Aincrad fue mucho mas de lo que se recuerda. Todo empezó con la llegada de un forastero extraño y perdido en los servidores de este juego. ¿Pero que fue lo que paso? ¿Por que fue olvidado? ¿Como influyo en la historia dicha persona y por que fue tan importante para completar SAO? La verdad y la victoria están ligados en una única opción, sin embargo no lo hará solo.
1. Bienvenida

_Todos los personajes correspondientes a la franquicia de Megaman (ya sea cualquier saga) son propiedad de Capcom. Por otro lado el mundo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes son creación de su autor Reki Kawahara. _

_._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"¡Tengo salir de aquí!"**

Gritaba desesperadamente dentro de si, puesto que se encontraba inmóvil oculto detrás de la corteza de un gran árbol, aunque bastante agitado. Se hallaba en medio del Bosque Luz del Sol, única área del piso 20. El sujeto desesperado asomó la vista por uno de los costados de su escondite, solo para encontrarse con 3 bestias salvajes de gran tamaño acechando la zona. Evidentemente lo estaban buscando a el, quien estaba al tanto de lo inútil que seria seguir ocultándose donde estaba puesto que dichos mosntruos contaban con un olfato muy sensible.

El HP del sujeto estaba en crítico, no contaba con ningún tipo de cristal, y su "armadura" estaba muy desgastada. Si recibía un golpe directo seria el fin, por lo que no se arriesgaría a confrontar una pelea en total desventaja. Muerto de miedo se alejo lentamente del árbol, escabullendose entre los arbustos para no ser detectado.

**"La plataforma que lleva a los niveles inferiores no esta muy lejos. Solo debo llegar sin cruzarme con nadie..."**

Parecia que todo iba a estar bien, pero su suerte se termina cuando aplasta sin querer una rama del suelo. El crujido, aunque debil, alerto por completo a sus perseguidores que al instante se lanzaron sobre su presa.

- ¡Maldición!

El astuto guerrero predice el primer ataque y se desliza a su izquierda, esquivando el zarpado. Ya no había necesidad de esconderse, ahora debía correr lo mas rapido que podía. Los monstruos, eufóricos, comenzaron su persecución. En solo unos segundos lograron alcanzarlo, mas no atraparlo por el gran salto que realizo este para llegar hasta la rama de uno de los árboles. Impulsado por la adrenalina, termino de subir la rama y salto antes de que otra de las bestias arrancara su lugar de elevación de un mordisco. Cayo al suelo, rodando para amortiguar la caída, y siguió sin parar la corrida.

Varios árboles estorbaban su camino puesto que el bosque era un laberinto silvestre, ni siquiera sabia si iba por la dirección correcta, lo que mas le importaba ahora era correr y sovrevivir. Pero la desesperación le jugo en contra, y no noto la presencia de una cuarta bestia esperándolo mas enfrente detrás de un árbol, que lo derribo de una embestida. Rodó varios metros hasta chocar contra otro árbol, y no pudo levantarse solo para desenfundar su espada y protegerse de otro de los ataques de su enemigo. Al momento de liberar su arma corto de un tajo la pata del monstruo. Esta no era una espada, sino un sable por su forma des uniformada, y todo el tiempo se hallaba brillando de un color verde claro pero no por estar cargando un estoque, era un arma bastante peculiar.

La bestia parecia haberse atemorizado por el repentino corte, puesto que se hallaba retrocediendo un par de pasos.

- ¡Vamos, vete de aquí! -gritaba desenfrenado mientras amenazaba con su arma a la bestia.

Por un momento se sintio confiado, cosa que le costo bastante. Repentinamente el árbol detrás de el fue derribado por el ataque de otra de esos monstruos, quien tomo desprevenido al guerrero de sable de luz, y lo golpeo fuertemente por el costado, enviándolo con fuerza contra otro de esos troncos gruesos.

**"Es el fin..."**

Por un momento penso que todo habia acabado, pero noto que aun podía sentir el cuerpo y escuchaba como se acercaba el enemigo. Su HP permanecía en crítico, solamente con un pixel de color. Por desgracia ese golpe lo dejo en bastante mal estado, su cuerpo no respondía como quería, y le costaba bastante incluso el levantarse.

- No voy a morir aquí... ¡No voy a morir aquí!

La desesperación lo invadió por completo, e ignorando la condición de su cuerpo se levanta rápidamente y salta hacia la derecha, evitando la estampida de la bestia que termino derribando el tronco. Sin parar de repetir su rechazo a la muerte comenzó nuevamente su carrera hasta la plataforma de transportación. Cada vez mas bestias aparecían detrás de el, la manada completa se había reunido a la casa. ¿Qué habra hecho este sujeto para llamar la atención de todos los monstruos del piso el solo? Tal vez mas que temerario era estúpido, pero lo importante ahora era llegar a su destino.

Pasaron dos minutos y su velocidad no cesaba, es mas aumentaba gradualmente, increible para un jugador de ese tiempo. Pero no era suficiente, el sujeto podía sentir el aliento de las bestias muy cerca de el. Los árboles realmente estorbaban, y siempre estaba atento de evitar cualquier ataque inesperado como la ultima vez.

- ¡No voy a morir! ¡Voy a salir de aquí! -seguia exclamando con los ojos y sentidos bien abiertos.

Pero esto se acabo al minuto luego de que todo el matorral se terminara: finalmente llego a la planicie despejada y en medio la tan ansiada plataforma. Todo acabo allí; una de las bestias logro sujetarlo de su larga cabellera rubia y frenarlo repentinamente. El rubio se soltó al instante, pero el freno hizo que perdiera el ritmo y terminara rodando a pocos metros de la plataforma.

- ¡Quiero vivir, no voy a morir!

Lo ultimo que vio fue como varias luces aparecían frente a el, dejándolo ciego momentáneamente. Al parecer estas luces eran otros jugadores, y apenas llegaron desenfundaron sus armas y confrontaron sin miedo las bestias del lugar. Todo paso muy rapido, para cuando el rubio pudo recobrar la visión los monstruos habían muerto o estaban huyendo. Era verdad, pudo ver como otros 6 jugadores festejaban la victoria y elogiaban su superioridad, pero uno de ellos no formo parte, preocupado y confundido se acercó a ofrecer ayuda al pobre perseguido.

- Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntaba ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse- ¿Que hacías aquí tu solo? Sabes que tienes que esperar al "Frente de la Liberación" para subir a los últimos pisos descubiertos.

Pero no recibió respuesta; el rubio estaba en shock, sentado en el suelo mientras trataba de volver a la realidad, y su color de ojos volvía en si. Pronto su Salvador se dio cuenta del estado del cuerpo y HP del pobre e inmediatamente pide un cristal a sus compañeros. Lo único que el rubio podía decir fue...

**"Estoy vivo..."**

**.**

**_===BIENVENIDO A SAO===_**

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_No se por que a nadie se le ocurrió esto antes... _

_Como habrán notado Zero de alguna forma apareció en el mundo de Sword Art Online, pero algo anda muy extraño... Su actitud temerosa y desesperación no son parte de el realmente, ademas como fue que llego allí y por quė. _

_Veo a muchos escritores haciendo cross-overs con sus personajes preferidos, yo solo quería ser famoso haciendo lo mismo (?) Y quiero aclarar que el mundo de SAO es muy basto y complejo, con muchos conceptos nuevos, fechas y hechos en especifico que debo expresar con exactitud para respetar lo mas que pueda la cronología de la serie, al menos para mi fue un gran trabajo de investigación y esfuerzo... _

_No será una historia muy larga, y por eso no quiero seguirla tan rapido. Solo es una idea que me llamo la atención desde hace tiempo y no quiero sentirme obligado de hacerla, mas que por capricho y esfuerzo personal. Espero comprendan..._

_Aunque es muy pronto para opinar siempre pueden decirme que piensan de esta idea loca que les presente; si la comparten o digan por que no puede funcionar, cualquier error que noten, incluso consejos puesto que soy muy novato en todo tema fuera del universo Megaman. _

_Vivan la aventura nunca antes vista de Zero y Kirito tratando de vencer el fantástico mundo de Sword Art Online! _


	2. Aquella Razón para volver a luchar

_Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom, mientras que los personajes de Sword Art Online y su mundo son propiedad de Reki Kawahara._

Ya pasó un mes desde que les presente esto... ES HORA DE PONERSE SERIOS

...

.

* * *

_**...**_

_**"Se puede vivir feliz y tranquilo en la ignorancia, o puedes sufrir encontrando tu lamentable destino. **_

_**En ambos casos siempre habrá un final, y un pequeño paso de una vida a la otra."**_

_**...**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

**AQUELLA RAZÓN PARA VOLVER A LUCHAR**

**.**

**.**

**29 de Enero 2023, Piso 22...**

Un valle basto y hermoso... Simplemente así puede describirse la topología de este piso en el cual la línea delantera no tuvo ningún inconveniente, explorarlo y superarlo en tan solo 3 días. Con extensos bosques ricas en leña de calidad y enormes lagos repletos de peces de toda variedad este piso se caracteriza por ser una zona de recolección de materiales para las profesiones secundarias. A pesar de todo esto no es un buen lugar para la concentración de los jugadores, puesto que no cuenta con una ciudad central de gran tamaño para el albergue mas que la pequeña Villa Coral con apenas unos cuantos mercados y Posadas para la transición. Pese a los inconvenientes no hay quienes deciden hospedarse de manera permanente o a largo plazo en estos relucientes valles, ya sea en las Posadas o dentro de Cabañas improvisadas en medio de los bosques. Los motivos de este asentamiento varían, pero hoy solamente conoceremos la historia de un jugador curioso que desafía a la poca hostilidad del piso y descansa en la sombra de uno de los árboles más grandes en la ladera del enorme lago.

...

- Así que ya amaneció... -terminaba de asegurarse mientras se levantaba del suelo y observaba con dificultad los rayos del sol reflejados en el lago enfrente suyo- (Hoy tampoco lloverá por lo que veo... Es el mejor momento para aprovechar la pesca) -comentaba para si mismo mientras abría su inventario y seleccionaba lo que parecía una caña de pescar bastante rudimentaria. Era obvio que no había llegado a un nivel alto en esa habilidad todavía.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que finalmente termino su recolección, cargando lo que parecía una cubeta llena de peces de colores y formas. Satisfecho con su presa, lo guarda todo en su inventario mientras emprende marcha hasta la única villa presente en el piso. Su objetivo; intercambiar sus productos por dinero, la única fuente de ingresos con lo que contaba.

.

_"Hace una semana que empecé con esta rutina de intercambio de materiales, y mi habilidad de Pesca parece ir bien. Pese a ser una vida sencilla y aburrida, es la más segura que puedo tener antes de perder la vida nuevamente en los pisos superiores..." _

.

Inmediatamente el desconocido se detiene en seco y comienza a analizar el entorno. Su habilidad de rastreo estaba en buen nivel y podía sentir como pisadas de grandes criaturas llegaban al lugar varios metros mas adelante suyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces decide cambiar de ruta y en un minuto ya se encontraba totalmente fuera de cualquier peligro. Aun cuando los monstruos en este piso no fueran de tanta dificultad, y rara vez aparecieran, este sujeto quería evitar cualquier problema en adelante.

.

_"Creo que es natural tener miedo de enfrentarte a cualquier cosa que pueda producirte la muerte, y más aun si de antemano no sabes nada de este mundo... O sobre ti mismo._

_Un par de semanas atrás desperté en medio de las planicies del piso 15. Por lo visto estaba inconsciente, y llevaba ya bastante tiempo en esa condición puesto que mi cuerpo se encontraba deteriorado... Ah, mi cuerpo... No se imaginan lo asustado que estuve de ver lo raro que era mi figura, encontrar esta rigidez y frialdad por cada esquina, la cola de caballo larga y sin sentido saliendo de mi nuca, un casco de lo mas molesto... Y Lo más horrible de todo es que no contaba con ningún recuerdo lo ocurrido en ese momento, o de siquiera quien era o en donde estaba. Despertar en mal estado, con miedo y con amnesia no es un buen principio para empezar la "nueva vida"... _

_De alguna forma logre conservar la calma y dirigirme a la primera ciudad que encontré en ese piso. Es un milagro que no me haya topado con ningún monstruo en el trayecto, y aun mas que encontrara gente dispuesta a ayudarme en medio de este mundo egoísta y mortal. Pero lo que me contaron no fue nada grato tampoco... _

_Según sus palabras me encontraba encerrado en un mundo virtual junto a otros 10.000 jugadores, mas especifico en un videojuego de realidad virtual llamado Sword Art Online. Obviamente no podía creerlo en un principio, pero la paciencia de esos jugadores que me ayudaban fue superior. Con calma entendieron mi condición de amnesia y me invitaron una bebida mientras me explicaban todo lo referente a este mundo y la condición en la que nos encontrábamos todos juntos. _

_Mas allá de perder la calma, salir gritando o llorar desconsoladamente encerrado y seguro, increíblemente me mantuve sereno y solamente comencé a analizar la situación. No me encontraba devastado, mas si perturbado y asustado por tod. De inmediato me encuentro dentro de esto, sin recuerdo alguno de quien soy, como llegue aquí, o que debería hacer..._

_Pasaron días hasta que finalmente pude asimilar la realidad de este juego de la muerte y lograra entender el sistema completo que me presentaba; el inventario, las armas, los cristales, mi HP... ¡REALMENTE no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando! Había toda clase de opciones, objetos y materiales por todo el lugar, los cursores de ataque e interacción con los enemigos y los NPC. Los monstruos que enfrentaba eran muy reales, y a pesar de no sentir el daño de sus ataques podía sentir como se me escapaba la vida con cada punto de HP que se bajaba delante mío. _

_A lo largo de las primeras dos semanas que he estado acostumbrándome a esta nueva vida indeseada me he dado cuenta de 3 cosas importantes sobre mi:_

_- La primera es que por alguna razón soy muy hábil con las armas. Desde que comprendí el sistema de batallas y los niveles de habilidades con armas note que ya poseía un nivel bastante avanzado con el sable, mas no especialidad alguna. Junto a esto descubrí la única arma, y con la que me siento a gusto, en mi inventario; el sable-Z. Lo más sorprendente de esta arma es que todos sus parámetros tenían bastante nivel avanzado, y su brillo permanente que emanaba sin necesidad de preparar ningún ataque. ¿Quién rayos era antes de perder la memoria?._

_- La segunda cosa que se de mi es que mi nombre permanecía grabado en la parte superior de mi barra de HP, cosa que no note antes... "Noa", ese era supuestamente mi nombre. _

_- La tercer cosa que descubrí en mi es la rareza de mi cuerpo. Tanto los jugadores que me ayudaron en un principio como con los que me encontré en adelante se sorprendieron bastante de la peculiaridad de mi "armadura". Totalmente cubriendo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza, priorizando el rojo y solamente dejando al descubierto partes abiertas como mis antebrazos, muslos o abdomen, este modelo era desconocido por cualquier Herrero con el que me encontré hasta ahora. Pero lo que me asusta es el hecho de que no podía quitármela, estaba "ligada a mi alma" según decía la pantalla de información cuando trataba de liberarme. Ya me parecía que había algo mal con esto desde el primer momento que desperté. _

_A pesar de todo logre acostumbrarme a mi nueva identidad y finalmente decidí salir de ese piso para salir a informarme mejor de todo. Si esto era un juego, y el objetivo para liberarnos y sobrevivir era completarlo, los jugadores que se encargaban de tal hazaña estaban en los pisos superiores... Así llegue al piso 16, al 17 y el 18. A medida que avanzaba aprendía mas acerca de como mover mi cuerpo, y mejoraba en cada batalla mi maestría en espadas. Al mismo tiempo me encontraba con mas jugadores por el camino, con los cuales interactuaba para saber mas acerca del juego y de cómo llegamos aquí, que es lo que pasaría afuera, y, aunque solo sea una esperanza, conocer al alguien que sepa de mi. Por supuesto casi nadie supo contestarme mas allá de lo que ya sabia, y seguía siendo un desconocido con amnesia... Si desde el principio mi lista de amigos o contactos estaba vacía, es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada en ese piso. _

_Todo cambio radicalmente en el piso 19, el último lugar alcanzado por la línea delantera, y punto de reunión de los jugadores más experimentados y fuertes del juego. A pesar de pedir la consulta y ayuda de todos ellos, ninguno supo atenderme bien puesto que estaban nerviosos y concentrados en la búsqueda y la batalla contra el jefe de piso, mas no faltaba su sorpresa y curiosidad por mi apariencia e identidad. Al final de cuentas termine encontrándome con alguien muy importante, el líder de la Alianza de los Dragones Celestiales. Dicho sujeto tampoco pudo contestar mis respuestas, pero me pidió fervientemente que ayudara a la causa de la liberación del piso. Obviamente me negaba a arriesgar mi vida mas de la cuenta. Hasta el momento me había enfrentado a toda clase de criaturas, pero nada comparado con un jefe de piso... Pero el líder insistió, y termino convenciéndome de tal hazaña ofreciéndome "Col" y cristales. Si que estaba desesperado de conseguir la cantidad necesaria de hombres para esta misión. Confiando en el plan de ese gremio y en la fuerza de sus hombres, y cautivado por la recompensa, termine uniéndome a su party y viajamos al encuentro..._

_La victoria, a pesar de haber durado la batalla mas de una hora y se halla llevado la vida de dos jugadores, fue nuestra. El gremio no festejo de inmediato, guardaron silencio por sus caídos y crearon sus respectivas tumbas con los honores necesarios, son muy formales. Por otro lado yo me sentía totalmente contrario a ellos..._

_Durante una hora he estado blandiendo mi sable y atacando desenfrenadamente, sin que nada me pare, los puntos débiles de un monstruo bastante superior. Sentía sus ataques más lentos de lo que pensé, y podía defenderme perfectamente de los esbirros que se presentaban. Increíblemente, mas que miedo y nervios, me sentía emocionado y superior. Dentro de mi podía escuchar una voz que me alentaba a seguir, y confiando en que esto no era nada deje a mi equipo atrás, sin siquiera reclamar la recompensa que me esperaba, y subí al siguiente piso. Ese fue el peor error que podría haber cometido... _

_Mi experiencia en el piso 20 me permitió ver a la muerte de frente, y reflexionar mejor mis acciones y forma de pensar..."__._

**Esto no es un juego, es la realidad...**

_._

_"Después de eso me prometí jamás volver a ponerme en peligro y nunca volver a subir o asistir a los demás en los pisos superiores. No conozco nada de mi, y puede que nunca logre saber la verdad. Pero antes de morir intentando llegar a una respuesta que no existe, prefiero seguir viviendo en la ignorancia... _

_Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí; teniendo una vida tranquila de pescador y comerciante, alejado de las noticias de la línea delantera o sus intenciones en este piso despoblado. Por suerte tuve el cuidado de no contactar o ser contactado por ninguno de esos caballeros, para que no sepan dónde estoy."_

_._

Finalizando de recordar sus anécdotas el jugador de nombre "Noa" se detiene ya en la entrada de la Villa. En efecto, no se trataba más que de una pequeña aldea en la cual solamente habitaban NPCs y uno que otro player que venía por materiales. Caminando por la plaza principal, lugar de todos los mercaderes ambulantes, se detiene frente a una pescadería en particular.

- Ah, joven Noa. Ya me preocupaba que no vinieras hoy -fue el encargado del puesto de pescados, aparentemente un NPC.

- Todos los días tengo que comer, señor. Traje un poco mas de lo normal, hoy fue un espléndido día -fue la explicación del rubio mientras sacaba de su inventario la cubeta llena de peces.- Espero tener una mayor re numeración por esto.

...

* * *

...

El día de Noa pasó de lo mas normal. Luego de obtener el Col del día se dirigió a una posada para reservar una habitación, parece que le apeteció dormir bajo techo esa noche. Pero faltaba mucho aun para la noche, por lo que decidió ir a buscar materiales para mejorar su caña de pescar. El bosque era rico en materiales para profesiones de manualidades, por lo que decidió volver a adentrarse allí. El sabia que el monstruo con el que se topó antes aun rondaba por el lugar, tenía que ser muy precavido. Revisando su inventario se topó nuevamente con su sable-Z, el cual estaba en mal estado por desuso y falta de mantenimiento. Por un momento la contemplo de forma muy pensativa, ya desde hace tiempo pensaba en la posibilidad de venderla y quedarse con el dinero pero algo dentro lo detenía. De todas formas el arma ya estaba en mal estado y seguramente no valdría mucho.

La noche finalmente llego y ya era hora de ir a su recinto a dormir. Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzó esta vida sedentaria y segura, pero no quería admitirlo; algo realmente le molestaba. El hecho de quedarse sin hacer nada, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor y a todos los demás, siempre y cuando este seguro, no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca. Pero fue su decisión, y para bien o para mal debía mantenerla. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a completar el juego para liberarse si ni siquiera sabe lo que es el mundo real? Para él, ahora mismo, este era su único mundo.

Esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño, estuvo más de cuatro horas contemplando el techo de su habitación. Al parecer dormir en una posada no fue tan buena idea como pensaba...

* * *

**ANUNCIO**:

Anónimo

_Quiere contactar contigo_

- ¿Pero qué...? -la alarma lo tomo desapercibido y del susto se cayó de la cama. Una pantalla holografía había aparecido frente suyo. Sabia de que se trataba, a pesar de nunca antes haberlo visto, pero no podía creer que alguien pudiese haber contactado con él. Y de colmo se trata de un desconocido, ni su nombre sale en pantalla.

Sin intención alguna de responder, cancela el aviso de inmediato. Sin embargo el mismo vuelve a aparecer al segundo. Una tercera vez molesto al rubio y de mala gana acepto la comunicación. Dispuesto a negar cualquier petición y terminar con eso rápido, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no escucho a nadie, mas un fuerte ruido que simulaba ser interferencia hacía eco en el lugar.

- ¿Quién es y qué quieres? -cuestiono ignorando la situación, mas no recibió respuesta alguna.- Por favor no vuelvas a contactar conmigo, no quiero saber nada de nadie -fueron sus palabras de despedida dispuesto a apagar la comunicación.

- ... ¿Ni siquiera de ti mismo...?

Esas palabras detuvieron súbitamente a Noa, quien al instante entendió la indirecta y se alarmo por completo.- Quien eres -volvió a cuestionar ahora con su atención totalmente atrapada- ¿Que sabes de mi, y como lograste contactarme?

- ... Tu... No eres... Lo que crees...

La interferencia realmente arruinaba la comunicación. El rubio estaba desesperado. Tratando de arreglar la señal, y pensando que podría, salió del edificio y corrió por la Villa esperando tener mejor recepción.

- ¡Anda, respóndeme! ¿Quién eres, donde estas, que sabes de mi?

El comunicado súbitamente se cierra y aparece un mensaje de insuficientes requisitos. La única oportunidad de conocer realmente quien es, la única oportunidad de saber la verdad, y todo perdido... por no tener suficiente nivel para recibir el mensaje.

Así es, según el mensaje de aviso no se encontraba en condiciones de recibir el comunicado por no tener suficiente nivel de experiencia.

- Estas bromeando... -negaba con furia mientras pisaba con fuerza el suelo para desquitarse. Pero no toda esperanza estaba perdida. De alguna forma el mensaje no desaparecía, mas bien se trasladó a su inventario. El comunicado se convirtió en un objeto des bloqueable para cierto nivel. En otras palabras, si llegaba a un nivel determinado podría volver a escuchar el comunicado, y esta vez puede que sin interferencia.- Para poder usar este objeto debo avanzar cinco niveles mas...

Realmente se hacía dejado estar desde que decidió dejar de pelear, ¿pero aun así tanto necesitaba para solo escuchar una grabación?

.

_"Pero esto puede que sea la única oportunidad que tenga de saber realmente quien soy"_

.

A diferencia del resto de los jugadores no recordaba una vida fuera de este juego, y mucho menos el tiempo transcurrido antes de despertar. Si llego junto al resto, un lapso de casi medio año desapareció de sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, la única manera de descubrir aquello era arriesgando su seguridad derrotando monstruos y completando misiones. Peor aun cuando no pueda subir más de nivel en este piso deberá subir a los superiores, si es que ya han explorado los demás pisos... Inmediatamente revisa su casilla de correo para ponerse al tanto de las noticias periódicas que enviaba la línea delantera.

- Si, ahora se que se están burlando de mi... ¡La línea delantera apenas descubrió el piso 24 y recién ellos están en el nivel que necesito estar yo!

De inmediato sospecha que esto no es mas que un simple engaño que alguien realiza para que vuelva a luchar con los demás en los pisos superiores. Exhalando un largo suspiro cae rendido al suelo, presa finalmente del sueño.

- Volver a blandir mi sable e intentar buscar respuestas, o quedarme aquí y asegurar mi vida...

.

_"Mas allá de tener que subir de nivel para usar el objeto, si sigo quedándome en mi estado actual seré presa fácil para cualquier otro jugador de nivel mayor que intente robarme o provocar daños. No puedo confiar con que estaré siempre de incógnito aquí, sabiendo que en tan solo unos meses los jugadores ya han superado 20 pisos y avanzado bastante de nivel."_

_._

Inconscientemente saco su sable del inventario. Realmente estaba en mal estado, pero lo que le preocupaba era el temblor en su muñeca al sostenerla. Así es, desde el incidente en el piso 20 sufrió un trauma del cual aun no fue capaz de superarlo... O aun no quiso. Sin nada mas que probar, guarda su sable y regresa a su posada. Aun no estaba listo...

...

* * *

...

Al día siguiente, Noa se levanto a primera hora y salió de sus aposentos. Rápidamente llego al mercado principal de la Villa, que no era mas que una simple tienda mediana, y consulto con el encargado el precio de su caña y los objetos y materiales que había reunido hasta el momento.

- A pesar de ser muchos objetos, todos son de poco valor y pocos son raros. No podría darte mas de 1.500 de Col -ofreció el NPC de la tienda general, dejando en la mesa los objetos que analizaba de cerca.

- Así esta bien -inmediatamente responde mientras saca de su inventario su sable de luz característico y lo deja sobre el mostrador- Con el dinero quiero que arregle lo mejor que pueda esta arma -y dicho esto abre su menú de sistemas para comenzar una transacción con el vendedor- Aquí hay otros 1000 Col, sume todo y con lo que sobre cámbielo por cristales de curación. -volvía a pedir de forma rápida, sin dejar actuar al NPC.

- Muy bien -finalizaba la transacción- Estará listo en-

- Volveré en un par de horas para retirar todo. -nuevamente interrumpe, acercándose a la puerta no sin antes agarrar una espada de madera que no servía mas para entretenimiento u entrenamiento- Me llevare esto como garantía del trabajo. Espero no sea problema.

...

* * *

...

Pocos minutos después de salir de la tienda, Noa había llegado a lo mas profundo del bosque en el piso. Las copas dice los normas árboles tapaban bastante la luz solar, y el silencio poco a poco se volvía incómodo. El rubio estaba rastreando algo, o a alguien, siguiendo las pistas de extrañas pisadas y pequeños cortes alrededor.

Inmediatamente noto el sonido de crujidos no muy lejos de su posición. Como si ya lo hubiera anticipado se sube hasta las ramas más altas encima de el y espera pacientemente quieto.

- ...

_"Los monstruos de este piso solo serán suficientes para subir un nivel mas. Necesitare todos los recursos que pueda tener para pasar los siguientes pisos._

_Por desgracia estos monstruos no son lo suficientemente fuertes o siquiera alcanzan para seguir mas tiempo aquí... Los de mas arriba seguramente serán mucho mas feroces y peligrosos, por lo que debo volver a prepararme para la batalla. _

_Pero de algo estoy bastante seguro..."_

_._

Su presa había llegado. Una enorme mantas religiosa, cubierta totalmente por una armadura cerdee, apareció debajo de su posición. Sin titubear callo por encima y propino un limpio corte por la espalda al enemigo. El monstruo inmediatamente reacciona y contraataca CN una de sus cuchillas, cosa que Noa por poco logro defenderse, mas el golpe lo impulso un par de metros lejos de su objetivo. Hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de peligro y ansiedad... La muñeca con la que empuñaba su espada nuevamente comenzaba a temblar.

La bestia sin previo aviso vuelve a atacar a su oponente, fallando al notar como su presa retrocedía desviando las cuchillas afiladas con una simple espada de entrenamiento. En un último ataque, la mantis queda desorientada luego de que el rubio desviara con fuerza el golpe de su enemigo.

**"¡Soy un maestro en armas!"**

.

- ¡GHYAAAAA! -la euforia lo invadía mientras llegaba a atacar el vientre de su enemigo.

...

* * *

...

Sin darse cuenta Noa ya había perdido bastante tiempo con su propia sesión de entrenamiento. A su alrededor, varios árboles rasgados, e incluso algunos derribados por la fuerza de su empuñadura. Lamentablemente no se encontró con la cantidad monstruos que espero acabar para el día de hoy, y lo único que subió considerablemente no fue su experiencia mas si su habilidad con la espada... Inservible si su arma es solo un sable.

- Al final todo este esfuerzo no tuvo ningún resultado... -se dijo a si mismo decepcionado de como termino todo. Estando a punto de irse de no haber sido por...

- Yo no diría que no obtuviste resultados -fue la voz que detuvo al rubio detrás de unos árboles.

Noa inmediatamente se puso en posición de guardia y espero a su enemigo buscando el origen de la voz. Para su sorpresa el que le había dirigido la palabra no era mas que el encargado del mercado de la Villa.

- ¿Cómo es posible que-?

- ¿Este aquí? Eso es porque no soy un NPC -fue la respuesta del sujeto, quien dejo sorprendido al rubio. Nunca hubiera pensado que todo este tiempo estuvo tratando con otro jugador.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada hasta ahora? -inmediatamente cuestiona sin más rodeos. No podía permitirse engañar de nuevo.

- Lamento haberte ocultado mi identidad, pero ¿no es lo que tu estuviste haciendo también todo este tiempo del resto de los jugadores? -Noa inmediatamente se inmuta por tal respuesta- En efecto, yo también buscaba ocultarme de todo este mundo virtual esperando que algún día acabé y despierte de esta pesadilla. Yo antes era de la línea delantera, pero luego de despejar este piso con el resto de mi gremio decidí que no podía seguir adelante y termine asentándome aquí, como un humilde comerciante.

- Que me cuentes todo esto no explica el hecho de que estés aquí y ahora -exclamo de forma fría- Aunque hubiésemos actuado de la misma manera, nuestras causas definitivamente son diferentes.

- Es verdad, jamás sabré porque decidiste establecerte aquí también, ni la razón, ni nada. Durante esta semana que decidiste quedarte aquí tuve la intención de hablar contigo y conocerte menor, pero en vez de eso decidí quedarme a observarte desde lejos por temor a que me reconocieran y me pidieran volver a luchar. Tu nivel no era tan distinto al mío, así que sospeche que también participaste en la línea delantera. Por un momento pensé que tendría a otro jugador resignado a vivir de forma segura el resto de su vida aquí, pero realmente me sorprendiste cuando me pediste todas esas cosas esta mañana...

- ... ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- Si eres un antisocial -comentaba junto a una sonrisa mientras hacia aparecer de su inventario varios objetos- Aquí esta tu sable reparado, costó bastante poder arreglar esta cosa. Como es algo que nunca antes había visto, tuve que usar casi todos los materiales de mi tienda para completarla.

El Mercader le lanza el arma a Noa, quien la sujeta del mango y la inspecciona. No solo estaba completamente reparada, sino que sus parámetros habían aumentado. Al instante noto que la habían mejorado un par de veces (Sable-Z +2).

- No pedí que hicieras tanto...

- Lo sé, fue cosa mía... También toma esto -le lanza un saco repleto, el cual Noa atrapa y abre su contenido, dejándolo sorprendido. Habían varios cristales de curación y de transportación, además de pociones y su Col completo.- No te preocupes por los gastos, todo va por la casa -comento junto a una carcajada fingida. Al parecer si le dolía un poco entregar tantas cosas.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? -una vez mas cuestionaba el rubio, ahora mas confundido que antes.

- Bueno, pues por esto -señalaba extendiendo sus brazos a su alrededor, el campo de árboles dañados y destruidos- Todo esto lo hiciste tu en unas horas, y tan solo con una espada de entrenamiento. Y si prestas atención, esa espada esta apenas dañada, y eso que no fue hecha para resistir tanto. ¿Sabes por qué no se partió? Porque la usaste perfectamente bien, sin abusar de su fuerza o poner de mas la tuya en ella. Estuviste en perfecta sincronía con el arma que pudiste aumentar su poder sin siquiera lastimarte tu o ella. Tienes una gran habilidad, eso es lo único que puedo asegurar que se de ti. Y desde esta mañana se que buscas subir a los pisos superiores, de lo contrario no pedirías tantas cosas. No se lo que buscas o esperas conseguir, pero se que serás de gran ayuda a quien la necesite mas arriba. Y como yo ya no puedo seguir adelante, de alguna forma confió mi antigua meta a ti -terminaba aclarando mientras acariciaba su nuca en señal de vergüenza.

Noa se quedo pensativo por un minuto. No se esperaba en absoluto nada de esto, ¿parte del destino? Quizás... - De antemano te digo que no pienso pelear en la línea delantera, ni mucho menos busco completar el juego. Lo que busco es algo personal y egoísta en cierto sentido -terminaba revelando el rubio, esperando la decepción del Mercader.

- Ya veo... Es una lástima. -fue su respuesta a tal aclaración, para luego proseguir- Antes de todo esto yo era un agente de seguridad publica. Buscando atrapar a los responsables de un delito a mis seres queridos, termine ayudando a la gente que siempre necesito de mi... No te digo que terminarás como yo, por que ahora mismo no soy capaz de tal cosa, y quizás seas la última persona que ayude por el resto de mi vida... Nos vemos.- Se despidió el Mercader abandonando la zona.

Noa rápidamente guarda los objetos en su inventario y planea su salto al siguiente piso. Pero antes- Mi nombre es Noa...

- Yo no te diré el mío, aun quiero permanecer oculto -fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de terminar de alejarse por el bosque sin dejar de despedirse con la mano alzada.

Ya sin nada que lo detenga, y todo preparado para su viaje, utiliza una de las piedras de transportación para así llegar directamente al piso siguiente. Su objetivo es completar la mayor cantidad de misiones antes de adentrarse al último piso y lograr alcanzar el ultimo nivel necesario. Sin saber lo que le espera, y aun en duda de si lo que hace es lo correcto o solo una mala broma, desaparece de un destello.

.

...

... ...

* * *

...

.

_Se que es un inicio algo aburrido o decepcionante ya que no pasa nada interesante o aparece alguien importante, pero es necesario entender lo que piensa realmente el protagonista antes de empezar con esta aventura. _

_Antes que nada hay unos Puntos que quiero dejar en claro para el resto de la historia:_

_1- El modelo de Zero es del Megaman X8. (Puede que piensen que la imagen no importa siempre y cuando sea Zero, pero es que su modelo en el Megaman X8 es mas humanizada y estilizada que su diseño corriente bastante robótico, rígido y desproporcionado)._

_2- No apareceRa ningún otro personaje de la franquicia de Megaman, a lo mucho aparecerá una mención a algún otro personaje pero solo hasta alli. Por el contrario mientras más se avance en la trama, mas personajes de Sword Art Online irán apareciendo. _

_3- La historia se desarrollará por completo en la perspectiva de Zero. El sera el protagonista principal y central de todo, así que no esperen una perspectiva diferente con otro personaje de los hechos de SAO (para eso esta el anime lol)._

_Creo que es todo lo que quería que sepan por ahora... DE MOMENTO tengo planeado subir los capítulos cada pocos días, al menos el primer tramo. La cosa es que no quiero subir todos los capítulos de golpe, disculpen. _

_Por eso espero que si no quieren decir nada ahora, esperen hasta el fin de semana_.

...

* * *

.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**LA DANZA DEL ESPADACHÍN NEGRO**

**_("Conocerlo a el fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado...")_**


	3. La Danza del Espadachín Negro

Todos los Persnajes de Megaman x son propiedad de Capcom, mientras que los de Sword Art Pnline y su mundo son de Reki Kawahara.

...

.

* * *

...

_**"Conocerlo a él fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado... Por que a partir de ese día se convertiría en el núcleo de todos mis problemas en adelante."**_

_**...**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

**LA DANZA DEL ESPADACHÍN NEGRO**

**.**

**.**

**7 de Febrero 2023, Piso 24...**

Un lago basto y tranquilo, que si no fuera por las islas de varios tamaños por todo su espesor se habría considerado como un piso completamente marítimo.

La zona limnetica de este piso es bastante peculiar por el poco terreno terrestre que explorar e incluso habitar. La Línea Delantera tardo mas de dos semanas el completar este piso, puesto que su topología complicada recurrió bastante tiempo explorar y encontrar la vía al siguiente piso.

La zona habitable principal se llama Panareze y consiste en una gran isla ubicada en el medio del enorme lago. Varias otras islas están conectadas mediante puentes y caminos terrestres, por lo que el único inconveniente seria caer en sus aguas que, según dicen, no tienen fondo.

A pesar de todo esto, Panareze es una agradable ciudad isleña de la cual recursos no le faltan por poseer todo lo necesario en las demás islas. No había tantos jugadores en la ciudad, puesto que, como ya hemos mencionado, se trata de uno de los últimos pisos en el cual era necesario un cierto nivel básico para permanecer tranquilo de cualquier adversidad. De todas formas, más de la mitad de los jugadores en SAO aun seguían con sus dudas o sin aceptar lo que estaba pasando, quedándose seguros en los pisos inferiores.

Nosotros volveremos a concentrarnos nuevamente en el jugador de nombre Noa. En la ciudad de Panareze ya estaba atardeciendo, y en la plaza principal sentado en un banco esperaba pacientemente el rubio de armadura roja. Así estuvo por casi una hora, era evidente que debía encontrarse con alguien. No fue hasta que los puestos de comercio y la multitud en si se despejaran casi por completo para que la persona esperada, llegara y se sentará al lado.

- Llegas tarde. -acuso de golpe mientras volteaba su mirada al invitado.

- El hecho de que llegues y esperes una hora antes no quiere decir que haya llegado tarde.- exclamaba la extraña. Se trataba de una chica de baja estatura, con el cabello y los ojos color marrón, totalmente cubierta por una capa por necesidad de pasar de incógnito. Lo más llamativo era el maquillaje en su rostro que se asemejaba a los bigotes de un felino, cosa que Noa ignoraba voluntariamente.

- Espero no sea tarde para que empiece el evento especial.- volvía a preocuparse del tiempo mientras abría su menú y realizaba una transacción con la joven al lado suyo. Una vez completada el traspaso del Col, la chica cierra el servicio y se levanta del asiento.

- Al contrario, esta misma noche comenzara: _**"La Invasión de Cartago"**_. -comento repentinamente, y mientras se alejaba realizaba un ademan con el cual buscaba que Noa la siguiera. Este sin dudar va tras de ella.- Cientos de barcos van y bienes cada día por estos puertos, ninguno en especial mas que para recuperar provisiones o escuchar historias. Sin embargo hoy es un aniversario especial según las anécdotas de este peculiar marinero -finalizaba atrapando la atención del rubio por completo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -pregunto confundido.- Creí que ya habías completado esta misión, Argo -reclamaba junto a una explicación, revelando finalmente el nombre de la joven.

- Dije que es un evento especial de aniversario, ¿no? Cuando la complete estaba dentro de la beta del juego. Hace un año exactamente, y en ese momento poseía el nivel requerido. Pero en esta versión final del juego aumentaron los requisitos de nivel sin razón alguna, por lo que no puedo completarla ahora - explicaba al confundido Noa, pero un mensaje recién llegado la había interrumpido- Debo irme, solo espera a que aparezca un pequeño barco pesquero con el dibujo de un águila roja en su vela. El capitán de esa barca comenzara la misión. -fue lo último que comunico antes de abandonar definitivamente al rubio.

.

_"Argo es una de los tantos informantes que hay en SAO. Ellos al parecer participaron en una versión de prueba del juego antes de su salida final, y por ende conocen mas acerca de sus secretos y desarrollo que cualquier otro jugador normal. La conocí antes cuando buscaba información sobre el juego y el mundo exterior, aunque seguramente malinterpreto a lo que me refería..._

_A pesar de cobrar bastante, es necesario saber de estos eventos que proporcionan grandes cantidades de experiencia y objetos raros que después podrían servir para vender. Me falta un último nivel para alcanzar el límite estricto de ese mensaje codificado... Ya estoy muy cerca."_

.

Como Argo había dicho, la pequeña embarcación llego al puerto a los 20 minutos. Su capitán presentaba una vestimenta extraña... Armadura medieval rasgada y paños rojos y sucios debajo de esta. Como no llevaba casco se notaba la vejez de este NPC por la barba blanca y las arrugas. Noa no perdió el tiempo y pidió subirse a la embarcación.

Supuestamente la barcaza se utilizaba de transporte, pero para activar el evento especial se debía interactuar con el NPC. Luego de hablar un rato sobre la historia de la fundación de Panareze y de los secretos de este gran lago, el capitán anciano comenzó a contar un relato bastante peculiar.

.

* * *

_**"Hace cientos de años, antes de que se formará la ciudad isleña de Panareze y los puentes que conectan las islas, hubo un reino bastante extenso el cual logro conquistar las tierras de esta área y mas allá del horizonte. El imperio de Roma era magnífico y omnipotente...**_

_**Tan poderosa y honorable, ninguna fuerza fue capaz de detener su expansión de gloria y poder. Una por una las islas cayeron en asombrosas batallas navales, nuestro poderío marítimo era supremo. Sin embargo todo gran Imperio tiene su caída... Y es ahí cuando aparecieron los Cartagineses y su feroz resistencia. **_

_**La isla de Cartago fue la última que falto conquistar para completar nuestra hegemonía, pero cuando fuimos a reclamar la gloria eterna fuimos aniquilados completamente. Su poder marítimo nos supero, a pesar de ser menos que nosotros. Sus guerreros eran feroces espadachines negros como la sombra, y salvajes como leones. Jamás nos enfrentamos a un enemigo tan formidable... Y eventualmente esta isla rebelde termino invadiendo nuestro imperio en la actual Panareze y acabo con nuestro linaje. Y lo que era un imperio guerrero y conquistador ahora no es más que una ciudad isleña comerciante, como lo fue Cartago... **_

_**A pesar de haber pasado bastante tiempo, y de que ninguno de nuestras facciones haya sobrevivido, aun abundan historias de la presencia de un espadachín negro todavía merodeando por la antigua isla de Cartago. Mis antepasados y yo jamás podremos descansar en paz sabiendo que nuestro feroz enemigo aun sigue respirando por estos mares. Por eso he estado navegando una y otra vez todos los años, a esa maldita isla, para asegurarme de que ese espadachín negro desapareciera. Lamentablemente no tengo la fuerza ni la habilidad para enfrentarme a ese monstruo y rendir tributo a mi linaje, y es por eso que busco la ayuda de fuertes aventureros para que cumplan esta última voluntad de un gran Imperio extinto..."**_

.

Mas allá de ser un interesante relato, el rubio no dudo en aceptar la misión, estrechando la mano del anciano y jurando completar la hazaña. Al instante en el informe de misiones apareció un evento especial, de clase Elite. El objetivo era sencillo; buscar por la isla de Cartago al espadachín negro y vencerlo. Luego presentarle la cabeza del difunto enemigo al último romano en pie.

.

* * *

...

No tardaron más de media hora en llegar a la isla, cuyo tamaño era promedio y no tan grande como para albergar una gran batalla. Por supuesto, el NPC podría haber exagerado como parte del evento. Lo que no sabia el rubio era que para llevar a cabo esta misión necesitaba cubrir toda parte de su cuerpo que revelara su identidad, y a lo que se refería era a su rostro. El marinero le entrego una máscara antigua que simulaba ser un yelmo. Con esto evitaría que el enemigo pudiera escucharlo, reconocerlo o sentirlo. Además debía llevar el signo del águila roja en el pecho durante todo el evento, representando ser el caballero enviado por Roma. No se resigno y acepto las condiciones, y ya completamente listo se adentra al bosque en medio de la isla.

Ya era completamente de noche; el cielo estrellado y la luna llena realmente creaban un ambiente perfecto para pasear por la oscuridad. El bosque no era tan espeso como se esperaba, pero el silencio no fue completo debido a las pequeñas luciérnagas hablando entre ellas por los arbustos y troncos.

Noa ya había avanzado bastante por todo el área, y no había encontrado señal alguna de un enemigo oscuro. Sin embargo desde un principio se sintió como si estuviera siendo observado, a pesar de no detectar nada con el rastreo. Para él esto solo significaba dos cosas; o el enemigo poseía un nivel de sigilo bastante alto, o realmente no podía haber nadie aquí.

.

_"Este evento solo aparece una vez al año, y solo puede realizarlo un jugador a la vez. No se si sentirme muy afortunado o muy estúpido de enfrentar una misión de elite en la que apenas soy capaz de cumplir con el nivel. Tal vez mi desesperación por la verdad me este llevando realmente a la muerte... O me este confiando demasiado en mis habilidades."_

.

Al notar lo que podría ser una posible pista, el rubio se detiene en seco para arrodillarse y analizar lo que parecían ser pisadas recientes. Por deducción pudo descifrar que se trataba de un sujeto más bajo que el, de contextura delgada y equipo ligero puesto que las huellas no estaban tan hundidas en el suelo. Lo curioso fue notar como el viento se concentraba de a poco mientras golpeaba su nuca...

- ¡TE TENGO! -grito junto a una estocada rápida con su sable, la cual el enemigo pudo desviar a tiempo y de un salto retroceder y tomar terreno, para realizar una maniobra defensiva.- Atraer mi atención con pistas falsas para aprovechar una obertura en mi defensa... Por un momento hubiera funcionado, pero al abanicar fuerte la espada contra mi cabeza provoco un ligero viento que me advirtió de tu ataque.

El enemigo en efecto era un espadachín negro a simple vista. Un humanoide que vestía un abrigo oscuro con hombreras azul marino, pantalones negros al igual que los guantes que usaba. Sin embargo su piel remarcaba un morado espeluznante y sus dedos no eran mas que garras afiladas. Su cabeza, para fortuna de Noa, estaba cubierta por un yelmo gris con cornamentas que no dejaban ver ni la luz de sus ojos.

- Porque me molesto en explicarte tus errores si no puedes escucharme...

Sin previo aviso el enemigo llega en un segundo al frente de Noa y abanica su espada en varios ataques. El rubio apenas pudo reaccionar a la defensa del primer golpe, del segundo y tercero, pero al cuarto no pudo seguir mas y tuvo que retroceder bruscamente.

.

_**"Es rápido... ¡Muy rápido!"**_

.

No le dejo ni pensar. Una segunda acometida no era una opción, y para seguir con la distancia Noa se aleja del espadachín. Sin embargo el oscuro concentra una estocada, por la señal de resplandor de su espada, y de un rápido movimiento llega a atacar a su presa. Apenas pudo esquivar el golpe mortal, mas no pudo evitar recibir un corte en su costado, mientras veía bajar un poco su barra de HP.

.

_**"No puedo seguir esquivando y protegiéndome. ¡Debo atacar!"**_

.

Contraatacando, el rubio salta y cae en picada intentando asestar su golpe, mas el espadachín se hizo a un lado al último segundo e inmediatamente reincorporo sus cortes hacia su presa. Noa rechaza cada abanico con su propio ataque, y ya descubriendo el ritmo de su enemigo espera al quinto estoque y reacciona en un segundo menos que el otro de una estocada que logra traspasar parte de la pierna de su enemigo.

.

_**"¡Eres mío!"**_

.

Pensó con victoria mientras levantaba su sable para acabar con su enemigo. Lo que no se espero fue la reacción sobrehumana con la cual el guerrero oscuro levanta su espada para rechazar el golpe y bajándola casi inmediatamente logra propiciar un corte de frente al pobre defensor de Roma. Noa se alarmo al instante, mas no perdió el equilibrio y recupero su defensa, cosa que en segundos fue repelida por los estoques del espadachín.

Creando una finta, el enemigo logra engañar al rubio y logra llegar detrás de el, quien en apuros agarra su sable con ambas manos apuntando hacia atrás y empuja con fuerza intentando espantar al espadachín. Este no retrocede, solo salta y se prepara para caer con un corte mortal. Noa se reincorpora rápidamente y sin dejar de agarrar su sable con las dos manos la eleva de un salto para intentar destruir el arma de su enemigo con el choque y esperar llegar a dañarlo. El impacto fue fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para cumplir el objetivo. Sin embargo el guerrero oscuro no pudo soportar la fuerza y fue impulsado contra uno de los troncos, algo aturdido. Rápidamente Noa llega a él y propina un corte transversal sobre su cabeza, mas este se agacha y evita el corte que termina partiendo el tronco de apoyo. Aprovechando esto el espadachín retrocede, no sin antes de una patada terminar de derribar el árbol encima de su presa.

Luego del suceso ambos nuevamente toman su distancia, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

.

_**"Ese desgraciado es muy fuerte y rápido... Debo acercarme con cautela."**_

.

Pero mientras el rubio se tomaba su tiempo para analizar la situación seriamente, su oponente no demostraba lo mismo. El espadachín despreocupadamente entierra su espada en el suelo y comienza a estirar sus brazos, dejando confundido al usuario de la misión especial.

_**"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" **_Le reclamaba sin éxito, puesto que no podía entenderle con la máscara puesta, y mientras observaba como el espadachín nuevamente agarraba su arma y maniobraba con ella para acostumbrarse nuevamente.

Decidido a terminar todo con la próxima acometida, Noa lleva su sable a su mano derecha y el brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda, siempre preparado para comenzar una carrera. El enemigo no hizo mas que provocarlo a ir hacia el junto al respectivo ademan con la mano.

En un segundo el rubio llega frente al oscuro y de un corte logra rebanar la cornamenta del yelmo, debido a que este reacciono de forma igual de rápida para esquivarlo. Sin detenerse y ahora en fracción de segundo, lleva su sable a la mano izquierda y propina un ataque similar, aunque esta vez el guerrero negro logro defenderse con su arma. Un tercer ataque cambiando el sable de mano logra propiciar un corte en el brazo de su enemigo, provocando que este tenga intenciones de retroceder.

_**"¡No escaparás!"**_

Sin darle cuartel avanza a grandes pasos siempre cambiando de mano para propiciar cortes mortales. El guerrero negro llego a donde quería, y usando los árboles logra protegerse de los cortes, y aunque dichos troncos no resistieran la increíble fuerza y filo del sable, le daba el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y defenderse.

Pero algo falló al vigésimo corte, puesto que repentinamente Noa cambio su ataque a una estocada limpia luego de ver una abertura, mas no predijo que el enemigo agarrara con la mano desnuda el filo de su sable sin cortarse y con bastante fuerza. Sin poder liberarse fue presa de otro corte limpio de frente que esta vez rasgó a la mitad la insignia de águila en su pecho. La situación empeoro repentinamente, su salud había caído mas de la mitad.

.

_**"Con solo tres cortes mi barra de HP ya bajo a amarillo... Esto está muy mal".**_

.

Ahora era el rubio quien tomaba distancia para recuperarse, pero eso fue lo único que no le permitió el espadachín. Era el turno de atacar del enemigo, pero nada hubiese preparado a Noa para aguantar lo que venía. De un destello el espadachín negro llego detrás de el, provocando de por medio otro corte en el otro costado de su presa. Fue tan rápido... No lo vio venir ni mucho menos sintió el ataque hasta después. El espadachín repitió su ataque nuevamente, y esta vez el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar y protegerse. Pero un tercer ataque relámpago que lo cruza vuelve a dañarlo, y un cuarto, y un quinto.

Al octavo ataque decide arriesgarse y atacar justo por detrás para ver si acertaba, mas no había nadie. El enemigo se hallaba encima de el y para cuando pudo reaccionar no hizo mas que levantar su sable, y perderla de sus manos puesto que la intención del espadachín era desarmar al oponente con el siguiente ataque. El oscuro sin detenerse realiza otro rápido corte directo a la cabeza, cosa que Noa detecto a tiempo y retrocedió, no sin terminar con la máscara partida. Pero el ocultar su identidad ya no era el problema, sino vencer y vivir puesto que su salud estaba llegando a crítico. Cegado por la furia y la desesperación, agarra de la misma forma que su enemigo hizo la espada mortal con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Crees que ya has vencido ahora que no tengo mi sable?

Comentaba de forma arrogante mientras sostenía con su mano derecha la espada y preparaba su mano izquierda para golpear a su enemigo. Su puño se envolvió en una luz celeste que impacto de lleno en el rostro del espadachín, quien al parecer se quedo sorprendido y algo atontado. Sin detenerse el rubio vuelve a golpear en el rostro al oscuro para luego realizar una finta y llegar detrás de el, y lograr propinar otro golpe limpio y bien fuerte por la espalda.

Tambaleándose, el enemigo se da media vuelta para contraatacar, mas no espero que el elegido de Roma golpeara de un puño el costado de su espada y con otro golpe a la muñeca lo desarmara.

- Creo que no esperabas encontrar a alguien que pudiera pelear con las manos desnudas, es una lástima para ti. -comentaba seriamente mientras tronaba sus nudillos y caminaba hacia su enemigo.

El espadachín se mantuvo quieto y de pie esperando la paliza de su enemigo, o eso pretendía... Al último momento nuevamente logra sorprender al rubio llegando de un destello al frente suyo y con su mano simula una navaja que junto al brillo celeste logra traspasar el abdomen de Noa. Este súbitamente se quedo sin aire y sin poder decir nada cayó al suelo completamente inmóvil... totalmente vencido. Su HP ya estaba en rojo...

El enemigo noto la incapacidad de pelea de su oponente, y aprovecho la situación para retroceder y recuperar su espada de la forma mas tranquila. Finalmente se dirige a su presa y apunta con su arma al indefenso romano. Pero ahí se detuvo; contemplando a su oponente derrotado sin mover su arma de encima, como si esperara una excusa para atacar.

- ... ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo? -cuestionaba confundido el rubio, buscando alguna oportunidad de escapar- De haber sabido que un monstruo de elite podía también usar la habilidad de Artes Marciales, no habría venido en primer lugar...

Luego de escuchar esto, el espadachín negro súbitamente aleja su espada y como si nada se saca el yelmo oscuro de su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo el color de su piel cambia de forma radical a una mas pálida y normal, como la de cualquier otra persona, sus garras se volvieron manos normales, y la verdadera identidad de este feroz enemigo no era nada más que un joven de aparentes 16 años y cabello negro. Resumiendo; todo este tiempo se trató de otro jugador...

- La habilidad de Artes Marciales solo puede ser desbloqueada por jugadores reales, no por monstruos ni NPCs. -fue su primer comentario junto a una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras le ofrecía la mano a su oponente para ayudarlo a pararse- Además, no basta con solo tener esa habilidad. Si la entrenas lo suficiente puedes usar tus propias manos simulando armas blancas como lo que acabo de hacer.

El rubio ahora sí que estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué un jugador se hallaba en el papel del enemigo todo este tiempo? ¿Y por qué no le aviso nadie sobre esto desde un principio? ¿Argo lo habrá engañado? No podía ser posible... Mas aun le sorprendía la despreocupación y actitud del extraño.

- ¿Que es lo que hace un jugador en medio de este evento especial en solitario? -cuestionaba mientras se levantaba solo del suelo.

- Al parecer este evento especial no resulto ser nada mas que un evento PvP: una misión en la cual el objetivo es enfrentarse y derrotar a otro jugador de bando contrario. Pero ahora lo que me extraña es, ¿por qué no se especifico este tipo de cosas en la misión?

- Dímelo a mí. El sujeto que me informo sobre esto también se olvido de mencionarlo -fue su respuesta mientras sacaba de su inventario un cristal de curación. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba ocultando del extraño el temblor de su muñeca, señal de miedo y nervios.

- Hmm... Cuando completé esta misión en la beta de prueba tampoco habían especificado que se trataba de un evento PvP... Quizás termine eliminando al avatar de alguien sin darme cuenta -contesto junto a una risa corta, pero a Noa no le dio nada de gracia. Sin embargo le llamo la atención escuchar que fuera otro Beta teaster, eso explicaría mejor el por qué estaba allí en conocimiento de dicha misión. - ¡Por cierto, lamento todo este malentendido! -súbitamente se alarmo mientras se daba cuenta de su error- Se que pudiste haberte asustado y casi termino con tu vida, esa no fue mi intención en ningún momento. Y apenas me di cuenta que se trataba de otro jugador, después de destruir tu camuflaje, me contuve al instante. -finalizaba su disculpa, por el rostro parecía realmente apenado y serio en sus palabras.

- ... No te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros sabia de que se trataba de esto, y probablemente hubiera terminado alguien muerto de no haberse destruido el disfraz.

.

_"Aunque la verdad, el único que podría haber terminado muerto al parecer... Hubiera sido yo. No sé de donde salió este mocoso, pero demostró considerablemente que es superior a mi... _

_Por lo que veo apenas es tres niveles mas arriba mío, pero su equipo no parece tan avanzado. ¿Entonces por qué es tanta la diferencia entre nosotros?"_

.

- Por cierto, ¿era necesario apuñalarme en el abdomen, imposibilitarme, amenazarme con tu arma estando yo moribundo en el suelo para que pudieras revelar tu identidad? -criticaba de forma sarcástica la actitud del joven mientras se aplicaba a si mismo el cristal curativo.

- Es que con toda la pelea que dimos me emocione bastante. Y luego de verte usar la habilidad de Artes Marciales y presumir de ello pues... no pude contenerme.

- ¡Pude haber muerto con ese último ataque, idiota!

- Lo importante es que estas vivo, y demostraste ser bastante bueno con el sable. -inmediatamente se percata de algo obvio- Esa arma y tu armadura son demasiado llamativas... ¿Acaso es el uniforme de algún nuevo gremio o algo asi?

- Créeme que no uso esto porque quiero...

.

_"A pesar de ser muy superior con la espada y habilidad de pelea, no deja de ser un joven impulsivo"_

.

- Ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí, después de todo la misión fue en vano.

- Puede que no hayamos fracasado nuestras misiones todavia -reafirmaba de forma pensativa, llamando la atención del rubio- Quiero decir, seguramente el NPC que te entrego esta misión te pidió algo del enemigo, justo como a mi la insignia del ultimo caballero romano de la isla de Cartago...

- ... No creo que el sistema sea tan estúpido como para permitir que cometamos este sucio truco barato.

- Pues se equivocó especificando el modo PvP de este evento. Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo, ¿no crees?

Pese a las dudas del jugador rojo, ambos acordaron verse luego en la plaza central de la ciudad de Panareze. Noa le entrego su insignia de águila al espadachín, y este le entrego su yelmo oscuro. Con todo resuelto ambos se dirigen a los puntos correspondientes de entregar la misión.

.

* * *

.

La barcaza seguía allí, con el anciano NPC preparando todo para zarpar. En cuando vio al guerrero de armadura roja llegar al lugar, dejo de desamarrar las cuerdas que sujetaban el transporte y bajo a recibirlo. Noa le entrego el yelmo al barquero, y este entre lágrimas cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazando fuertemente el yelmo.

.

_**"Aquí esta... Luego de tantos años, décadas, siglos esperando la caída definitiva de nuestro enemigo, finalmente el último cartaginense ha muerto... Esto es una prueba de la fuerza de nuestro linaje; del antiguo Imperio Romano que siempre prevalecerá y vencerá a sus enemigos...**_

_**Ahora que finalmente ha caído el último de ellos podre descansar en paz, y unirme al resto de mis antepasados que me esperan en la otra vida... Oh, valiente guerrero, gracias por completar nuestra cruzada. Esta barcaza es lo único que me queda, y ahora eres libre de usarla a tu antojo. Yo me quedare aquí, contemplando la conquista final de Roma hasta que llegue mi hora..."**_

.

Acto seguido un mensaje aparece delante de Noa revelando que finalmente había completado la misión. Lo único que faltaba, ignorando el destino del NPC, fue subir a la barcaza y llegar a la ciudad isleña. Le asusto un poco el hecho de no haber ganado nada de experiencia, Col u algún objeto, pero sus miedos desaparecieron al llegar al muelle. Al bajar del transporte este súbitamente desapareció, su monto de Col aumentó considerablemente, y en su inventario apareció un nuevo objeto.

- **"El Cruzado de Roma"**... Si me equipo este amuleto seré inmune a los efectos negativos de mi cuerpo. Realmente es algo muy valioso...

Sin embargo lo que mas le alegro de todo esto es el repentino mensaje de Level Up enfrente suyo. Al fin... Luego de 3 días de arduo esfuerzo logro avanzar de nivel, finalmente alcanzo el requisito necesario del objeto con la comunicación. Ya nada podría detenerlo, ya nada lo distraería, ya nada le haría-

- Ah, conque estas aquí.

Inmediatamente Noa se congeló de la irritación luego de escuchar esa voz. Se había olvidado completamente de ese espadachín que casi acaba con el, y que jamás quería volver a ver. Sin embargo el destino le juega en contra, puesto que el joven espadachín fue a su encuentro.

- Supuse que llegaría antes, por lo que decidí esperarte en el muelle.

- ... ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso? Tú eres un jugador solitario, ¿no? De lo contrario no hubieras hecho esa misión de elite solo. Si no vas en compañía, ¿por qué quieres que nos encontremos?

- No es el agradecimiento que esperaba luego de darte el objeto necesario para completar tu misión -fue su respuesta, cambiante su semblante alegre por uno serio.

- Recuerda que yo también te entregue lo que necesitabas.

- Pero ya no servía. En el momento que se partió a la mitad, la insignia dejo de tener el valor necesario, y fracase la misión.

- Eso es tu culpa por no tener cuidado en tus ataques al tratar de asesinarme -volvía a criticar, enfureciéndose mas al recordarlo.

- Veo que estas furioso porque perdiste esa pelea y estuviste a punto de morir. El objeto que te di fu una señal de disculpa por mi actitud en la isla, pero pienso que no fue suficiente. Realmente lamento todo lo que paso.

.

_"Con todo lo que estás diciendo terminas dañando mi orgullo mas que reparando algo..."_

.

Pero el rostro del joven mostraba tristeza y resentimiento a si mismo, cosa que el rubio no pudo evitar al final de cuentas. Sin embargo no quería relacionarse con nadie, ni mucho menos con alguien superior que estuvo a punto de matarlo. Lo único que quería era irse lo mas pronto posible, descansar y escuchar de una vez la información sobre su verdadera identidad.

- De acuerdo... -susurro en voz baja luego de exhalar un suspiro- Ven conmigo te invitare algo que comer. Luego de esta batalla de seguro tu también estas hambriento.

- ¿Estás seguro? Realmente no es necesario que me des nada -negaba con las manos la invitación.

- ¡Solo cállate y ven! -exclamo calmándose al segundo- No importa lo que pienses, al final de cuentas terminaste perdonando mi vida, esto es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecer luego de entregarme el éxito de la misión...

El joven se conmovió con las palabras del extraño de rojo. No quería demostrarlo, pero le alegro que haya terminado bien el malentendido. Aceptando la invitación, ambos caminan buscando un lugar donde comer.

- Nunca antes había visto una armadura o arma de ese estilo... Ni siquiera en la versión de prueba. ¿Dónde conseguiste esos ítems?

- ... Fue un obsequio -respondió con dudas inevitablemente, puesto que incluso a el mismo le daba curiosidad de donde salieron estos ítems de su inventario.

- Un obsequio... Pues si que es uno muy precisado -comentaba con algunas sospechas dentro de si por alguna razón.

- Por otro lado no entiendo tu razón de participar en este evento si eres de nivel superior. Lo que hubieras conseguido podrías tener el doble en el piso superior.

- Puede que tengas razón... De todas formas sí buscaba la recompensa de este evento especial, pero mas que nada quería volver a intentarlo. Cuando lo probé la primera vez en la prueba beta, el enemigo fue bastante hábil. Fue muy entretenida la misión.

.

_"Y lo peor de todo es que este chico piensan que todo esto sigue siendo un juego..."_

.

- Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre como para realizar misiones por diversión. Con tu poder deberías estar en la línea delantera ahora mismo.

- Tengo mis razones para estar en los pisos inferiores.

Ambos jugadores terminan dirigiéndose a una posada cercana y aun abierta a esas horas de la noche. Hambrientos y exhaustos, estuvieron bastante tiempo comiendo y hablando, aunque uno de ellos esperaba irse lo más rápido posible...

.

...

... ... ...

* * *

...

.

_Primer encuentro con los personajes de SAO, y créanme que investigue bastante para ver como interpretar el personaje de Kirito... que de por si cambia bastante a lo largo del juego. __Las escenas de espadas también me costaron un poco, puesto que tuve que realizarlas lo mas parecido posible a la obra original y sin desvirtuar a Zero de su estilo para que encajara todo._

_Aun con todo esto, sigo teniendo mis dudas respecto a mi interpretación... Ustedes son los que juzgarán para que pueda corregirme o no. En unos días vuelvo con mas. _

_..._

* * *

_._

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**UNA REALIDAD HECHA PEDAZOS**

**(__****"¿Qué haras cuando todo lo que creías verdadero termina siendo solo una ilusión...?)**


	4. Una Verdad hecha Pedazos

_**...**_

_**"¿Qué harás cuando todo lo que creías verdadero termina siendo solo una ilusión? **_

_**Si ya no puedes confiar en lo que ves, escuchas o tocas; solo puedes confiar y seguir lo que en verdad sientes dentro de ti."**_

_**...**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

**UNA REALIDAD HECHA PEDAZOS **

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ¡No me esperaba que estuvieras en la "boss battle" del piso 19! -exclamaba junto a carcajadas el joven de pelo negro, casi saltando de su asiento.

- ... ¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

Noa y el espadachín habían estado mucho tiempo dentro de la posada. Ya faltaba poco para el amanecer y ellos seguían ordenando cosas cada tanto para satisfacer su apetito. Aun fuera de horario, el lugar seguía relativamente lleno tanto de NPCs como de algunos jugadores. Obviamente se trataba de un bar nocturno, pero eso no le interesaba al rubio mas que terminar de una vez la conversación.

- Perdón, perdón -repetía sus disculpas mientras se recuperaba de sus risas- Es que en aquel momento el gremio Alianza Dragones Divinos había declarado que completarían ese piso por su cuenta, y sin ayuda de nadie. El hecho de que pidieran ayuda a un extraño tan desesperadamente solo demuestra que alardeaban de sus fuerzas -explicaba sin dejar de sonreír, mientras volvía a tomar su bebida.

- No entiendo cual es la rivalidad de estos gremios... Pienso que si hubieran unido sus fuerzas todos juntos, se podrían haber evitado bajas -comentaba con la vista perdida, mientras recordaba aquella batalla feroz en la cual vio morir a esos dos pobres infelices, y volvía a sentir las ansias de esa batalla...

Ya terminando de su bebida, exhala el aire retenido mientras disfrutaba el sabor que quedo de por medio- Pocos son los grupos que cuentan con la fuerza necesaria para completar los pisos superiores. Aun así cada gremio busca el liderazgo de los demás y tratan de demostrarlo con hazañas de proeza y cantidad de miembros. Obviamente una vez se libero el camino al piso 20 ellos mismos declararon haber vencido al jefe y contaron a un tercer muerto en combate. Ese tercer muerto eras tu.

.

_"Y hubiera terminado así de no habérmelos encontrado mas tarde frente al portal de transportación..."_

.

- Hey... Muchacho

- Kirito, ese es mi nombre.

- ... Kirito. Obviamente con tu superioridad de nivel y habilidad de armas pudiste vencerme anoche en la isla errante. Pero dejando el hecho de nuestra diferencia de niveles, si hubiéramos estado en iguales condiciones. ¿Crees que podría haberte derrotado?

La pregunta sorprendió bastante a Kirito, quien no se esperaba dicha cuestión y por un segundo se inmutó con la boca abierta. En efecto, era una cuestión que incluso Noa se avergonzaba al decirlo, puesto que en cierto modo declaraba que perdió por mucho el duelo, y buscaba una excusa para explicarlo.

- Mira, Noa -le llamaba la atención, acomodando mejor su posición en el asiento- A pesar de que el nivel y los parámetros dentro de este juego son lo fundamental para avanzar de pisos y derrotar a los jefes, cuando te enfrentas a otro jugador las cosas varían bastante -declaraba volviendo a apoyarse sobre la mesa- En esta situación ya no te enfrentas a una criatura que solo posee estadísticas y un parto de ataques establecido. Un jugador puede usar mas de 5 clases de armas, y sus estadísticas variar bastante, pero fundamentalmente están las habilidades personales y el plan de ataque. Todo eso combinado termina definiéndote en el duelo de espadas.

- Entonces no importa el nivel o el equipo, cualquiera puede vencer en un duelo de forma aleatoria... Qué tontería -difería de todo mientras cruzaba los brazos negando los hechos.

- ¿Estás seguro? Nuestro duelo anoche no fue tan parejo como piensas. La verdad siempre tuve el control de la pelea, mas allá de una que otra sorpresa.

- Siendo tres niveles mas superior, no me extraña que lograras vencerme -volvían a recriminar de forma arrogante.

- Bueno, aquí entre nos -se apoya sobre la mesa y acerca su cabeza al oído del rubio- Mi equipo es de los primeros niveles. -le susurraba en voz baja.

Inmediatamente Noa se exalto y levanto de su asiento. Penso que se estaba burlando de él, pero cuando comprobó el objeto que llevaba puesto encima sus dudas desaparecieron. "Chaqueta de Medianoche", un Ítem raro que a pesar de tener grandes estadísticas no fue mas que un drop del primer piso.

- ¿Por qué demonios llevas algo tan débil encima? -recrimino- ¿Que no sabes que esa cosa no puede protegerte de nada en estos pisos?

- Es por eso que aun ando por estos pisos inferiores. A pesar de no brindar mucha protección, este ítem aun tiene buen porcentaje de Agudeza y Velocidad. Aun hay lugares que pueden dropear equipo raro, por eso debo asegurarme de que sigan allí. Lamentablemente el evento de ayer no termino como esperaba...

.

_"Y aun así este infeliz logro vencerme con total control. ¿Pero quién rayos se cree que es?"_

.

- Ni siquiera tienes un buen equipo, y ya estás en un nivel bastante avanzado. Seguramente estas ocultando tus objetos en el inventario.

- ¿Tanto te afectó el saber que fuiste vencido por alguien superior en todo sentido? -declaraba confiado, enfureciendo mas a su invitado- No hace falta derrotar monstruos o completar misiones élites para conseguir mucha experiencia. Puede conseguir los mismos resultados concurriendo a las zonas de caza.

- ¿Y que son esas zonas?

Al instante Kirito noto la ignorancia del rubio. No solo ese termino ignoro, sino también el hecho de la clase PvP de misiones, e incluso la ignorancia de la situación de los gremios o de lo que paso en los pisos inferiores. Tampoco escucho nada referente al mundo exterior como para conocer mejor su persona.

- Dime, ¿ya pasaste por el Pueblo de los Inicios? -pregunto dudoso, pero muy curioso de la respuesta.

- Jamás oí hablar de ese sitio.

- ... Es muy extraño porque es el primer lugar en el cual todos los jugadores aparecimos antes de ser atrapados en el juego -respondió seriamente, sin quitar los ojos del rubio. Este al instante entendió la situación, pero también entendió que no podía escapar.- Tranquilo. Si fueras un NPC o algo por el estilo sería imposible que podamos interactuar hasta ahora. Además de que tanto tu usuario como tu historia son creíbles. Pero el hecho de que no conozcas nada de los primeros pisos, o siquiera me hayas contado algo sobre tu vida fuera del juego... ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

Noa no tuvo cuidado en sus palabras y termino comprometiendo su situación. A toda costa quería evitar que otros jugadores supieran de su amnesia o se aprovecharán de alguna forma. Negando la pregunta con la cabeza se levanta del lugar y establece camino a la salida.

- Espera -detuvo del hombro al rubio, y este como reacción aleja su mano y toma distancia- Aun no te comente sobre las zonas de caza. En esos lugares puedes ganar experiencia y objetos para comerciar.

- ...

.

* * *

.

_**"Paso otra hora hasta que finalmente termináramos de hablar. Kirito fue muy comprensible con la situación y evito hacerme preguntas en adelante. Me explico cómo eran esas zonas de caza y que lo mas seguro era ir a los de mayor nivel para evitar la conglomeración de jugadores en los pisos inferiores. Luego me detallo algunos lugares importantes como herrerías y comercios de buena calidad a su criterio que se hallaban en otros sectores abajo, por si me interesaba. **_

_**Al final solo se despidió de forma normal y me dejo en la posada para que terminara de pagar la cuenta. Pude notar algo de preocupación y duda en su rostro cuando se iba... No me pidió datos ni me envió invitaciones de amistad, al igual que yo no quería tener contacto alguno con otros jugadores. Dudo de que nos volvamos a cruzar de nuevo, el es un clearer que solo se alejo por un tiempo de la línea delantera. Yo solamente buscaba llegar a un nivel determinado, no tengo intenciones de seguir avanzando en este juego de la muerte..."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Finalmente estaba solo y sin interrupciones... Ya había anochecido para cuando Noa decidió utilizar el objeto restringido, después de todo no había prisas si ya cumplía con lo necesario. Dentro de su habitación en una de las Posadas de Panareze apago todas las luces para evitar llamar la atención, y saco el ítem de su inventario. Una pantalla holografía apareció frente a el, se trataba de otra conexión o comunicación con otro jugador. Sin embargo era Noa ahora el que haría la llamada, y el receptor seguía siendo un "Anónimo" según señalaba la pantalla. Exhalando todas sus dudas junto a un respiro, finalmente inicia la llamada.

- ...

El contacto tardo varios segundos en responder, mas nunca dijo nada. Lo único que se escuchaba de fondo, asustando bastante a Noa, era esa molesta interferencia igual a la de antes. Un gran alivio fue el notar que dicha interferencia estaba bajando, y el ruido ya no era tan molesto como para evitar la comunicación normal. Pero el receptor seguía sin responder...

- Se que hay alguien allí, de lo contrario no habrías respondido a mi llamado.-finalmente habla Noa, luego de esperar un par de minutos en silencio- Quien seas, me has llamado hace mas de una semana y desde entonces me fue imposible devolverte la llamada. Dijiste que yo no era quien creía ser, por lo que deduzco que tu sabes exactamente todo sobre mi.

Sin embargo la conexión permanecía muda. Peor aun, constantemente chillidos salían del otro lado que molestaban más al ya cansado de la situación.

- ¡He arriesgado mi vida varias veces solo para poder contactarte y conocer mas de mi! -exclamaba muy exaltado, mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ¡Tuve que dejar los pisos inferiores y subir varios niveles por estúpidas condiciones sin sentido impuestas en este mensaje! Más allá de desconocer tus intenciones por hacerme pasar por esto, finalmente cumplí mi parte y ahora quiero que hables: ¿Quién soy y como termine así?

- ... Reconocimiento de voz realizada... Dirección de ID comprobada -una voz muy grave y autómata sorprendió repentinamente al rubio- Si que te has tomado tu tiempo para lograr comunicarte conmigo.

La voz robótica cambio radicalmente a una femenina y bastante madura. Noa logro conservar la calma e ignorar el procedimiento de reconocimiento anterior. Lo que más le importaba ahora era mantener el diálogo con quien sea esa persona.

- Como ya dije, pedirme avanzar cinco niveles tan repentinamente no es facil de lograr. -respondió con elocuencia, mientras se calmaba luego de poder hablar al fin con el "Anónimo".

- Los requisitos que se te impusieron efectivamente eran para probar que podrías llegar hasta aquí. Las expectativas fueron cumplidas, ahora tienes derecho a saber realmente quien eres -comentaba la desconocida, desconcertando mas a su receptor.

- ... Con toda tu palabrería y acusaciones presiento que en realidad no soy, ni nunca fui Noa. ¿No es así?

- Noah Saterist fue un hombre de 18 años, procedente de Finlandia. Se encontraba de viaje cuando adquirió el NeveGear y el juego Sword Art Online cuando salió a la venta. Falleció el 14 de enero del 2023 al bajar su barra de HP a cero en el piso 15.

Al instante luego de escuchar eso, el rubio se desconcertó por completo, aunque no por el hecho de saber que nunca fue aquella persona llamada Noa. Hace poco nomas comenzó su "nueva vida", debido a la falta de memorias pasadas, y lo único que hizo fue adoptar el nombre que aparecía encima suyo. Lo que realmente le asustaba era el hecho de que ese mismo nombre haya sido el de otro sujeto que acababa de morir justo el mismo día que había despertado. Esto aun preocupaba mas su cuestión, ¿Quien realmente era? O pero aun...

- El hecho de que apareciera sin recuerdos de nada en el piso 15, de que sea tan diferente al resto de los jugadores normales, de que no tenga una identidad real o siquiera sepa de mi alguien mas... Quiero que me digas y sin rodeos; ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quién soy? -fueron las dudas que presento al "Anónimo", mientras se resignaba a escuchar las duras respuestas que pensaba serian- ... ¿Qué es lo que soy?

La última cuestión fue lo mas profundo y doloroso que pudo decir el rubio, mas no demostró lo mismo en su exterior. A pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo la compostura con calma. La desconocida se tomo un minuto de silencio, posiblemente para pensar que decir.

- Puedo asegurar que ya te has estado haciendo la idea de tu respuesta -fue lo primero que afirmo- Tu equipo único que forma parte de tu cuerpo, tu habilidad innata de combate con armas, incluso tu actitud calculadora y fuerte con la que logras asimilar este mundo y sobrepasar los problemas que se te presentan, justo como ahora, todo fue establecido de antemano, antes de instalarte en SAO -declaraba sin titubear, alarmando esta segunda parte al espadachín rojo- En efecto, no eres humano con una vida hecha fuera de este mundo virtual; eres un programa de seguridad encargado de ayudar a las personas atrapadas en Sword Art Online y encontrar la forma de liberarlos con vida.

...

...

... ... ... ...

- Ya veo...

Casi por colapsar, el ahora jugador sin nombre cae contra el suelo, logrando apoyar su espalda contra la pared detrás para poder sentarse mejor. No se podía contemplar lo que sentía, puesto que tenía su rostro tapado con sus brazos mientras mantenía la vista perdida bajo sus rodillas.

- Sabia que nunca fui ese sujeto llamado Noa, sabía que era muy distinto a los demás jugadores, y que contaba con demasiadas ventajas para alguien normal... Todo este tiempo no era mas que un programa de computadora -comentaba para si mismo mientras reía en voz baja.- Me siento como un idiota, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? O mejor dicho, por que no lo acepte antes... de que realmente me afectara. -fue lo último que dijo mientras secaba rápidamente una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo derecho.

- El hecho de no conocer desde un principio tu verdadera identidad no fue un error de tu parte. El proceso de instalación de tu programa en el juego no fue completado exitosamente, por lo que ocurrieron varios errores en tu sistema -súbitamente respondía la desconocida, aunque con ninguna intención de levantarle el ánimo al jugador sin nombre, quien no entendía que tipo de problemas podría estar presentando- El error mas grande en ti presente es tu IA independiente. En un principio se te desarrollo con un IA avanzado capaz de reproducir grandes habilidades de combate y solucionar los problemas de manera eficiente, cosa que programas con inteligencia preestablecida les resulta muy limitada. Al ingresar a SAO tu conciencia debía estar ligada a mis directrices para la directa y eficiente cumplimiento de la misión, lamentablemente el Game Master detecto el procedimiento y antes de que pudiera eliminarte se tuvo que subir a la red tu programa incompleto, ocultando tu identidad con la de un jugador poco antes muerto dentro del juego, con su mismo nombre.

- Y heme aquí ahora, descubriendo finalmente que soy y que debo hacer... Pero aun falta saber, ¿de dónde vengo? ¿Cuál es mi origen? ¿Quién es mi creador? -volvía a cuestionar, ya totalmente despreocupado de su situación, sonriendo de forma forzada.

- No es necesario ni relevante para la misión el hecho de que sepas tu origen. -respondía de forma directa y fría.

- ¿Misión? ¡¿Aun crees que voy a aceptar todo y cumplir con esta estúpida misión?! -súbitamente el rubio se levanta y golpea con fuerza la pared con la que se estaba apoyando- Realmente aprecio este "grave error" de conciencia independiente que poseo, puesto que me permite fácilmente negarme a tus directrices. Tendrás que buscarte a otro héroe -pretendían ser sus últimas palabras, mientras buscaba la opción de terminar el comunicado.

- ¡Espera! -interrumpió la acción del rubio, exclamando por primera vez en toda la conversación- Estas declarando que oficialmente abortas la misión que se te fue asignada. Ya no serás útil para cooperar en la liberación de las personas, mucho menos en completar el juego. ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que estas tomando?

- ¿Acaso me pasara algo si decido no seguir tus directrices?

- Negativo. Ahora que posees IA independiente, no puedo controlar ni cambiar todo lo que hagas o tu programa. Pero debes saber que eres el único que puede completar el juego y salvar a todos los jugadores atrapados.

- No creas que tu palabrería sentimental pueda convencerme -comentaba de forma arrogante luego de burlarse de dichas palabras- He visto de lo que son capaces los Clearers y la línea delantera, ellos podrán completar el juego sin mi ayuda, como lo hicieron hasta ahora. Además, ¿para qué querría terminar el único mundo que conozco? Para bien o para mal, esta es mi vida. Terminar SAO seria como suicidarme.

- ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedes hacer? -volvió a cuestionar directamente la desconocida, desconcertando al rubio- Aun cuando decidas no interferir en el frente de batalla, tarde o temprano SAO será completado, y su mundo desaparecerá al final de cuentas. No importa lo que hagas, tu final esta sellado. ¿Y qué hay de los otros jugadores atrapados? Incontables muertes han sucedido hasta la fecha por distintas circunstancias, y el numero va aumentando a medida que pasan los días. Mientras mas tarde en completar el juego, y sin tu ayuda para liberar los pisos, mas inocentes morirán.

- ¡Yo no soy culpable de ninguna muerte! -grito con furia mientras arrojaba una silla sobre la pantalla holografía, que como se esperaba la pasa de por medio y termina traspasando la ventana de la habitación- ¡No puedes culparme de la muerte de nadie, porque jamás manche mis manos de sangre! Solamente no quiero desaparecer... No quiero que el fin me llegue tan rápido... Ahora que se que soy un programa, lo único que me queda es mi existencia. Nada me espera fuera de este juego o en los pisos superiores...

- No te estoy culpando de nada -aclaraba sinceramente- Ya te he dicho que tu equipo, Estadísticas y habilidades son parámetros únicos que nadie mas posee. Posees un gran poder que puede salvarlos a todos, por ende tienes una responsabilidad a tus espaldas.

- ¡Yo nunca quise todo este poder y su responsabilidad!

- Como ninguno de los 10.000 jugadores atrapados en SAO quisieron este destino.

- ¡...!

Las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta al espadachín rojo luego de escuchar esto último. Un juego de la muerte, un mundo virtual, una prisión de desesperación... así era como lo veían las personas a SAO, mas para el rubio esto era su única realidad... Sin embargo toda su realidad, todo su mundo se derrumbó al instante. Dentro suyo sentía remordimiento y culpa por todo lo que estaba pasando, y su posición al margen del verdadero problema. ¿Por qué sentía culpa del dolor de las otras personas? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable, aunque lo negara, de todas las muertes hasta ahora? Al parecer la mentalidad de su IA fue programada así después de todo. O tal vez desarrolló estos sentimientos luego de todo lo que había vivido y haber interactuar o con varios jugadores hasta ahora. Lamentablemente no podía seguir negándose la verdadera realidad... Tenía que actuar, así es como se sentía el jugador sin nombre.

- ... Dime exactamente que s lo que debo hacer. -finalmente declaro, aun bastante decaído, a la desconocida del otro lado de la llamada.

- Primero que nada, debes encontrarte conmigo. El objeto de comunicación que estas usando no durará mucho tiempo, y después de eso no soy capaz de volverme a contactar contigo, recuerda que ni siquiera nos hemos visto para tenerme en la lista de contactos.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que estas exactamente para que valla por ti?

- Me estoy ocultando en una de las Posadas de la ciudad de Tamil. Deberás avanzar 5 pisos mas y llegar al 30.

- ¡¿El piso 30?! -volvía a mencionar, sorprendido de la información- ¿Como diablos llegaste a ese lugar si la línea delantera todavía no superó el piso 25? -inmediatamente el rubio se inmuto, percatándose de algo más perturbador- ... ¿Quién demonios eres para llegar directamente al piso 30 sin antes pasar por los inferiores?

La pregunta fue muy curiosa puesto que el mismo rubio había llegado de la misma forma al piso 15, aunque no antes de que la línea delantera llegara hasta ese punto.- Si quieres conocerme, deberás encontrarme primero -fue lo único que respondió la desconocida, alentando al jugador sin nombre a alcanzar el nuevo objetivo.- Por el momento no puedo revelarte nada sobre mi, ni de nuestro origen.

- ... Realmente te desprecio, ¿sabes? Y ya te advierto que cuando llegue a encontrarte lo primero que hare será golpearte en el rostro. Prepárate... -amenazaba ya con algo de ánimo a su receptora anónima para su encuentro "emotivo".

- Por cierto, ahora que mencionas a la línea delantera deberías saber algo importante. Seguramente mañana llegarán al cuarto del jefe que custodia la entrada al siguiente piso, por lo que deberías ir a ayudarlos.

- Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que la línea delantera llegara mañana a la habitación del jefe? Y si fuera así, ¿por qué debería ayudarlos? Apenas soy del nivel suficiente como para subir al piso 25, pero me falta bastante para volver a enfrentar una batalla contra un jefe de piso.

- Durante varios días los Clearers han estado sufriendo bajas debido a la mortal topología del siguiente piso. No les queda mas que encontrar la habitación del jefe, y para cuando eso suceda será su perdición -declaraba nuevamente de forma fría, dejando también desconcertado una vez mas al rubio de dichas palabras- El próximo jefe no es nada comparado con los demás que pudieron derrotar hasta ahora. Su nivel de dificultad será extremadamente difícil, necesitarán de tu ayuda si no quieren terminar todos muertos. ¿Y por qué se todo esto? Bueno, recuerda que ya estoy en el piso 30, ya pase por esos lugares. Espero que estés preparado, y llegues a salvo hasta mí.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la desconocida, antes de cortar definitivamente la comunicación. El rubio no termino de captar a tiempo las últimas advertencias, y cuando finalmente reacciono se dio cuenta de que no podía volver a comunicarse con el "Anónimo", es mas el objeto que le permitía dicha acción se desintegro en el aire, y desapareció de su inventario.

- Esto no puede estar pasando...

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo recuperar la compostura por completo y comenzar a analizar la nueva situación presente para actuar a continuación.

Finalmente había descubierto la verdad de su identidad, algo nada grato... También averiguo la razón de su existencia, o lo que en realidad debería de hacer. Su origen seguía siendo un misterio, y aun repercutían algunas otras dudas como el por qué de su apariencia o su verdadero nombre al menos. Todo eso terminaría de despejarse en el piso 30 supuestamente. De algo estaba seguro... Finalmente abrió los ojos.

.

_"Si soy un programa avanzado de defensa que posee habilidades superiores a las estadísticas regulares... No debería de temer a los inconvenientes venideros. _

_Podría ayudar a todos y completar el juego sin necesidad de temerle a la muerte, después de todo solo soy un conjunto de datos."_

.

Fueron palabras para si mismo, pero se mentía a si mismo de la ultima parte al reconocer el temblor en su muñeca derecha. Ignorando el miedo, ocultando su mano, termina recostándose definitivamente en su litera y decide olvidarse de todo para tener al menos un par de horas de sueño antes del día siguiente...

.

.

* * *

.

**8 de Febrero 2023, Piso 25**

En pleno medio día y con un sol abrazador, un gran número de jugadores se habían reunido en la ciudad de Kristal, único centro urbano del piso 25. Todos aquellos jugadores eran Clearers, pertenecientes a distintas hermandades y grupos, preparándose para una larga marcha. Por un lado estaban los jugadores que ya habían estado un buen tiempo explorando el piso; parecían abatidos y exhaustos. Se dice que se perdieron varias vidas con las trampas naturales y mortales del ecosistema extremó del piso y los monstruos absurdamente fuertes que aparecían. Por otro lado estaban los recién llegados; jugadores que se habían ausentado por un tiempo de la línea delantera, fueron llamados por sus gremios a pelear, o recién habían alcanzado un nivel recomendado para afrontar esta difícil batalla. Sin embargo todos estaban preparándose para partir y la inminente batalla, puesto que según los informantes y exploradores, solo quedaba un área que recorrer, y no habría allí nada mas que la habitación del siguiente Boss.

Entre los recién llegados estaba el espadachín rojo, quien mantenía la distancia del resto de los jugadores y se limitaba a observarlos sigilosamente. No le sorprendió no haber encontrado a Kirito en el lugar. No importa lo hábil a que fuera ese chico, es imposible conseguir el equipo adecuado a sus estadísticas en una noche. Lo que le llamaba la atención era el rigor de los líderes de los gremios con el que ordenaban a sus hombres, en especial de los dos gremios más predominantes allí presentes.

La alianza Dragones Divinos hacia acto de presencia con mas de 20 hombres de alto nivel, bien equipados y listos para pelear. Sin embargo el frente de liberación de La Armada se presento con mas de 50 hombres de toda clase, y aunque variaran sus equipos, niveles y experiencia, todos estaban listos para seguir órdenes y pelear. El resto eran miembros de gremios pequeños, grupos reducidos o jugadores solitarios.

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que los dos líderes de los gremios mas grandes se reunieran en medio de todos los jugadores y decidieran planear los siguientes movimientos. Pese a los conflictos de poder entre los gremios, parece que la situación fue tan desesperada como para lograr que se unieran fuerzas. Solo se pudo reconocer bien a uno de esos dos capitanes; el Líder del grupo de la Armada hacía llamarse Kibaou, un sujeto de más de 20 años bastante delgado y pequeño, de cabello anaranjado y barba corta y puntiaguda. Su mirada demostraba resentimiento (tal vez a alguien de hace tiempo) y autoridad.

- ¡Todos escuchen bien! -tomaba la voz el líder de la Alianza Dragones Divinos- Las incursiones hechas hasta el momento a toda el área de este piso fracasaron en hallar la habitación del jefe o de las escaleras al siguiente piso. Sin embargo hace unas horas se nos confirmo la presencia de un sector secreto bajo las mecenas del oeste que apuntan a ser el calabozo del piso. La razón por la que hemos llamado a una gran cantidad de jugadores capacitados es para asegurar la vida de todos los que participarán en la pelea contra el jefe, puesto que el camino tiene varias trampas mortales que terminan en matorrales de hongos venenosos mortales, y la aparición de monstruos de alto nivel. También nos queremos asegurar de cualquier peligro presente en el calabozo.

.

_"Puedo notar en los rostros de los veteranos que esto nos e trata de un piso común y corriente... Esa desconocida tenía razón, la dificultad ha aumentado drásticamente."_

_._

- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos de coalición de batalla.- continuo Kibaou, el líder de la Armada- La Armada entera será un grupo de coalición que viajará por el camino del este. Mientras por el oeste el resto de ustedes formarán un grupo y viajarán por allí. De esta forma evitaremos la conglomeración de jugadores y evitaremos perder vidas innecesarias por la confusión.

- Debemos avanzar de forma rápida y segura -volvió a tomar la palabra el otro líder- Una vez que los dos grupos nos hayamos reunido, formaremos un plan de batalla con la información que tengamos del jefe. ¡Ahora que todo esta arreglado, divida se en los grupos señalados!

Acto seguido, todos los jugadores se levantaron del suelo y fueron a sus respectivos lugares para empezar la marcha.

.

_"A pesar de que el segundo grupo cuenta con hombres experimentados y precavidos, son muy pocos a comparación de la Armada. Necesitaremos mas hombres si queremos sobrevivir a los monstruos de alto nivel del piso... Podre estar seguro si-"_

.

- ¡Hey, a donde crees que vas!

Deteniendo súbitamente del hombro al rubio, Kibaou aparece para sacar del grupo de la armada al intruso. El espadachín rojo confundido se hace a un lado y enfrenta al líder de la armada, mientras que el gran grupo espera a que el problema se termine para avanzar.

- Creí que fui especifico al señalar que aquel que no perteneciere a la Armada debería viajar con el otro grupo -recriminaba furioso al extraño de rojo, ignorando toda curiosidad de su vestimenta.

- Solo pensé que sería mas seguro e inteligente ir con ustedes -respondía sinceramente- Ustedes son mas y el camino es difícil. Además, mientras mayor cantidad de hombres cuente tu grupo más seguro estará.

- ¡No me hagas reír, idiota! -se exalto, amenazando al rubio- Tu nivel apenas es el suficiente para permanecer en este piso. Seguramente eres uno de los que recién llegan aquí y piensan que pueden enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo sin problemas, ¿no es así?. Pues es hora de que despiertes de tu fantasía. Con tu nivel actual no durarías ni un minuto en estos bosques.

- Palabras muy grandes para una boca tan pequeña -declaraba, devolviendo el insulto a su agresor- Si hablas tanto como diriges a tu gremio, no creo que durarán ni una noche fuera todos ustedes.

- ¡¿Que dijiste?!

Inmediatamente Kibaou saca su espada y se pone en posición de ataque. Algunos de los miembros de su gremios hacen lo mismo, pero el rubio permanece sereno observando la situación a su alrededor. Se le había ido de las manos.

- ¡Bajen sus armas, no es necesario todo esto! -corriendo al lugar llega el líder de la Alianza Dragones Divinos, poniéndose en medio de los dos contrincantes- Kibaou, no podemos perder mas tiempo, ni fuerzas, ni hombres. Turco contrate en tu grupo, yo me encargare de él.

- ¡Ha! -guarda su arma y le da la espalda a su oponente- No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi, renacuajo. Esta pelea es solo para hombres, y no sujetos con atuendos afeminados como tú. -declaro arrogantemente, insultando la apariencia del espadachín rojo. En efecto, la larga cabellera rubia y las temas verdes en su pecho podrían lograr confundir su apariencia. Pero es la primera vez que alguien lo insulta de esa manera...

- Se que es un tipo pesado y arrogante, pero necesitamos bastante de su fuerza y su gremio. Es proceso que decidimos soportarlo y cooperar en esta difícil situación -comentaba el líder de armadura blanca.

- A situaciones difíciles medidas desesperadas. Pero también espero no volver a toparme con el mas adelante.

.

_"Aunque tiene un punto en eso de que no cuento con el suficiente nivel... Ojala esa desconocida haya dicho la verdad y aun así sea capaz de derrotar a este jefe."_

.

- Tú eres Noa, ¿verdad? -el rubio se sorprendió de que lo conociera, al menos por su nombre falso- Te recuerdo del piso 19, nos ayudaste bastante a derrotar al jefe en aquel entonces. Ya comenzaba a preocuparme cuando notificaron un tercer muerto y no pude volver a verte en los siguientes pisos, desapareciste al instante. Sin embargo volviste a la línea delantera.

- Bueno... Me pasaron muchas cosas.

- Ya veo... No preguntare los detalles. Solo espero que podamos contra con tu fuerza nuevamente. Y no te preocupes por tu nivel, todos juntos podremos vencer a los monstruos y conseguirás bastante experiencia.

- Gracias por su apoyo, capitán.

Finalmente los dos grupos se pusieron en marcha a lo desconocido. Una vez mas decían enfrentar los peligros de esas áreas mortales hasta llegar al mayor desafía y terminar de liberar el piso de una vez por todas.

Hoy definitivamente murió aquel guerrero de armadura carmesí llamado Noa que buscaba sobrevivir ignorando los problemas a su alrededor. Ahora se alzaba una nueva realidad para aquel jugador sin nombre; una misión que completar.

.

...

* * *

...

Puede que piensen que esto es un poco apresurado, o se pregunten que pasara de ahora en adelante. Si es asi, entonces cumplí con mi cometido. Por el momento Zero seguira respondiendo al nombre de Noa.

Espero les haya gustado y volvere en unos pocos días para lo que les espera al famoso grupo del piso 25...

.

...

* * *

...

.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO;**

**GRUUL, EL GIGANTE DE DOS CABEZAS**

_**"Dicen que en tiempos de de crisis surgen los grandes hombres... Pues yo creo que los matan..."**_


End file.
